Play with someone else (Adopted ver)
by SevenSinsproject
Summary: Hi, this is SevenSinsProject. I officially adopted this story from sailorlyoko4life, and will try to update. This is chapter two and onwards.


**This is SevenSinsProject here, and I have now adopted this wonderful story. You can still read the original on Sailor's account, but chapter two and on are going to be here. So, enjoy this lovely piece written by me and co-hosted by Sailor.**

**First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY! I still can't believe how many of you like it. It was just a random thing that came to me. So I really appreciate your support. Unfortunately this is the last chapter. If some one wants to write a sequel, go ahead. But this is as far as I'm going with this one. But I am still asking for help with the "Maka's forced relaxation" so there will be plenty of fluff there once I get someone. I've had ideas but just not the time to really get them out. Oh and before I forget a special thanks to : the 23 followers, the 13 favorites, and the 19 reviewers.  
And another special thanks to these readers (sorry I'm only dedicating to the ones who were logged in, please don't hate me) : Electra Minos , SeniorFuzzyBuns, steferstheawesome , Waterbender2014, rossiyavodka , BlueKitten-Nya, , Anonymous Lizard, RikuChanTheFox, Lawrence Helmbain, erection903, and narutolover45. And to the person who was "u know me" your not a perv. And yes you are right and thank you for being such an awesome reviewer and reader! It's good to know I have supporters like you!**

**Ok so I have my friend sevensinsprojcet helping me with this. She spent the night for the holidays (Fourth of July, yeah I know that was long ago but I was too busy and forgot about it until now. Sorry!) And we brainstormed it, I talked about the ideas while falling asleep on the futon and she actually typed this, well other then this part. But I let her have free range for the most part. Yeah, it will be in a bit of a different style because I'm technically the one who typed this one, I only double checked it for revision. So tell us what you think ok!**

Enjoyment

Blair was kissing Maka for a while and then broke the kiss for a breath. They were both panting heavily for a bit and Maka wasn't sure what to think at the time, so she didn't say anything. Or at least until Blair leaned down to the side of the bed where she had left the bottle of alcohol and brought it up. She eyed Maka for a while. Oh no, Maka thought, not again! When Maka was trying to wiggle out from underneath Blair's hips she felt something start to trickle down her chest. She opened her eyes to see the top of the bottle Blair was holding tilted on her above her left breast and trickling the liquid that it held down her boob, making a path in toward the middle of her chest and down to her abdomen.

"B-Blair! W-what are you doing!" Maka squeaked, staring at the amber liquid trailing down her chest.

"I don't usually get to be the dominant one," Blair thought aloud, "oh I'm going to have fun with this!" As she spoke, Maka began to comprehend what was going on. Blair let the rest of the alcohol dribble down into Maka's bellybutton, smiling to herself. Letting the bottle go, Blair bowed her head to where the trail of alcohol started, letting her tongue trail across it. Maka stiffened as Blair let her tongue follow the trail, moaning when her tongue grazed her left nipple. Smirking, Blair continued her task of licking up all the alcohol. When she got to Maka's bellybutton, she paused, looking up at the blond girl. "Oh," she exclaimed, "A treat for this special kitty!"

"Blair what are you do-ah!" Maka squeaked as Blair began to lap the alcohol, her pleas dying into soft whimpers and moans. Blair smirked as she lapped up the last of the alcohol, pleased at Maka's reactions. Placing her knees on either side of Maka's hips, she reached out her left hand and let her fingers brush the sensitive flesh of Maka's breast. Maka let out a sharp intake of breath before moaning at Blair's skillful touches. She seemed to know exactly where Maka wanted to be touch!

"Do you like that, Maka?" Blair asked lustfully, leaning closely to Maka's ear. She shivered and moaned as Blair cupped her breast and ran her fingers along it. Blair nipped at Maka's earlobe before sucking on her neck, biting and licking the tender flesh. Maka let out a pleasant cry of surprise before moaning, trying to pull herself back into it.

Deciding that Maka had enough, Blair positioned herself so that she was perched at Maka's feet. She hooked her fingers at the hem of Maka's skirt, pulling it down and studying Maka's thighs. She let her right hand brush the insides of Maka's right thigh, letting it linger inches away from Maka's flower. Maka began to squirm, shouting, "Blair, stop! What do you plan on doing?" Blair smirked, hooking two fingers at the hem of Maka's panties, yanking them down as Maka squirmed under her gaze. Blair gently stroked Maka before taking a finger and slowly entering it into Maka's clit. She slowly entered and reinserted her finger, letting Maka get adjusted before entering another finger.

Maka felt a large amount of pressure build up inside her. It only grew when Blair added another finger. "B-Blair," Maka moaned, "f-faster!" Blair smirked and did as Maka asked beginning quickening her pace. Suddenly her breath caught and her body tensed. She felt a large amount of pressure quickly before her body relaxed. The magic bounding her released and she immediately closed her eyes. Smiling, Blair crawled in next to Maka and used her magic to pull the covers over the two of them. The two quickly fell asleep due to the amount of alcohol and sheer exhaustion.

The next day

Maka woke up to a smiling Blair, who clearly had no understanding of the term 'personal space.' "Did you have fun last night?" Blair asked innocently, "Because I did!" Moaning with irritation and brushing it off, Maka got up to go get some water for her and the cat's hangover.

'Did I have fun last night?' Maka asked herself.

Now that she thought about it…

Yeah, she might've had just a little fun, only a little.

**Hi, sevensinsprojcet here! I helped Sailor right this, so I hope you enjoyed! Please review and check out some of her other stories, because they're just as amazing!**

First 1000 reviewers get cookies.


End file.
